Cinder
Cinder es el primer libro de la saga Las Crónicas Lunares por Marissa Meyer. Trata sobre la joven Linh Cinder (basado en el cuento de hadas la Cenicienta por los Hermanos Grimm {Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm}) y toma lugar en Nueva Beijing, Eastern Commonwealth. Fue publicado en tapa dura por Feiwel & Friends Enero 3, 2012. Sinopsis Humanos y androides llenan las calles estridentes de Nueva Beijing. Una plaga mortal invade a la población. Desde el espacio, las personas Lunares miran, esperando a hacer su movimiento. Nadie sabe que el destino de la Tierra depende de una niña. Cuando Cinder se entrelaza con el guapo Príncipe Kai, de repente se encuentra a sí misma en el centro de una lucha intergaláctica y una atracción prohibida. Atrapados entre el deber y la libertad, la lealtad y la traición, ella debe descubrir secretos sobre su pasado con el fin de proteger el futuro de su mundo. Historia Cinder es una chica de 16 años .Desde hace tiempo Cinder se habia adaptado a estar rodeada de personas sabiendo que la odiaban debido al crak en Nueva Beijing para poder pagar lo que "le debe" a Adri. Mientras estaba un dia en el trabajo, Cinder conocio al Príncipe Kai, quien le pidio arreglar a su androide Nainsi. Luego de que Kai se fuera, el mercado fue evacuado debido a que una panadera, Chang Sacha, mostró signos de letumosis. Después de eso, Cinder, Iko, y Peony estaban buscando un nuevo levitador para el auto de Adri. Ellas descubrieron un naranja, de hace años, carro que funcionaba solo con gasolina, el cual Cinder se las arreglo para llevar a su casa para repararlo e irse a Europa y no vivir mas con Adri. Al mismo tiempo, Cinder encontro sintomas de la plaga en Peony y fue llevada inmediatamente por med-droids a cuarentena. La prueba de Cinder para ver si tenia letumosis salio negativa en el momento en que se le hicieron. Cuando Cinder volvió a su casa, Adri estaba triste y enfadada por Peony y culpo a Cinder, diciendo que Cinder fue la que le había contagiado la enfermedad a Penoy. Aunque fue confirmado que Cinder no tenía la plaga, Cinder pensó que tal vez la plaga se le había pasado de Chang Sacha, la panadera del mercado esa misma mañana, a Peony. Adri llevó a Cinder al palacio para ser utilizado como hámster de laboratorio por la letumosis. Cinder se resistió, llevando a dos med-droids en el proceso, pero fue detenida por un tercero que la dejó inconsciente. Dr. Erland, un investigador del palacio y tambien Lunar (aunque nadie sabía que era), sacó una muestra de sangre de Cinder, y cuando ella desperto, el abrio el control y la escaneo revelando que ella era 36.28% cyborg y 36.28% not human. El doctor le inyectó sangre con letumosis pathogens y espero a que hicieran efecto para asi poder darle el antídoto. Luego de varios minutos, sin embargo, el sistema inmune de Cinder estaba bien y sus patrones desaparecieron. Encontrando esto extraño pero maravilloso y diferente de otros cyborgs, el Dr. Erland le puso otro tipo de sangre e inmediatamente fue movida a otro laboratorio. El fue en persona a hablarle pero en el intento Cinder lo trato de atacar. Sin embargo, el Dr. Earland saco uno de sus regalos de Luna, haciéndola sentir segura y cansada, y él la convenció de no tocarlo. El Dr. Erland le dijo que al parecer ella era inmune a la plaga y le preguntó acerca de su niñez. Cinder le dijo que cuando tenía once, ella estuvo en un accidente en el que sus padres murieron, y se le dio un panel de control, una mano de metal, y un pie izquiero de metal reemplazando el que había perdido. Cinder también le mencionó que no recordaba nada antes de que le hicieran la cirugía y se la llevaron a Eastern Commonwealth por Linh Garan, su guardian. Dr. Erland le dejo a Cinder irse, pero le dijo que tenía que volver para hacerle mas chequeos. El también le prometió hacer un cuenta privada y que Adri no tuviera acceso a ella. Adri estaba en shock cuando vio a Cinder otra vez, pero le recordó a Cinder que debía seguir haciendo sus tareas. En el libro, Kai frecuentemente iba a ver al Dr. Erland para ver si habia algun proceso en encontrar la cura, pero no había progresos. El vio a Cinder alli, pero el Dr. Erland se hizo cargo de no decirle a Kai que Cinder era un cyborg. En adición a ser un cyborg, Dr. Erland descubrió que Cinder era una Lunar como el, and this upset Cinder. Pero, Dr. Erland descubrió un chip metido en la espina dorsal de Cinde. En ese punto, Cinder también supo que el Dr. Earland era un Lunar. La Reina Levana, que estaba visitando Eastern Commonwealth, le dio un antidoto a Kai, justo después de que el Emperor Rikan murió, y Kai se lo dio al Dr. Erland. El Dr. Erland no pudo decir que uno de los ingredientes era de la Luna, pero se lo dio a Cinder para poder salvar a Peony, quien había entrado en la cuarta y última fase de la letumosis, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peony estaba muy enferma y no sabia lo del antídoto, y termino muriendo, asi que Cinder le dio el antídoto a Chang Sunto, el hijo de Chang Sacha la panadera del mercado. Cinder y Kai tuvieron momentos especiales, incluyendo uno en el que Kai le pidió ir al baile con el. Cinder dijo que no repetidamente pensado en lo que diría Kai cuando viera sus partes cyborgs. También, ella no quería ser vista por Levana, y sabía que Adri no lo permitiría, y ya estaba planeando en huir pero no tenía el dinero suficiente de todas formas. Durante la noche en el baile, Cinder recibió a una chica secreta (que luego se descubre que es Cress), diciéndole que Levana estaba usando a Kai para casarse con él y luego matarlo. Cinder se apuró a llegar al palacio, sudada y mal arreglada, pero Kai la recibe de todas formas, aunque la corte se les haya quedado viendo. Adri y Pearl estaban molestan y sorprendidas de verla allí, pero Kai se resistió a que se llevarán a Cinder. Cinder le dijo acerca del plan de Levana, aunque ya se había decidido que Kai se casaría con Levana por el bien de Commonwealth. Cinder lo beso para hacer que se detuviera el plan, pero el plan no funcionó, y Levana solo se rió de ella. Levana le dijo a Kai que ella era una Lunar, y que quería que Cinder estuviera de vuelta en la Luna para un "juicio". Kai dijo que no. Levana le sugirió algo horroroso y Kai empezó a temer por la vida de Cinder, con Levana queriendo empezar una guerra y mantener la medicina de la letumosis alejada de la tierra. Usando sus poderes lunares, Levana hizo que Cinder se pusiera una pistola e su cabeza pero en el último segundo, el programa de cyborg de Cinder empezó a resistirse. Cinder peleo, poniendo el arma lejos de ella. Cinder también usó su glamour, la cual la hacía lucir como su madre, y Levana reconoció a su sobrina perdida en el último minuto. Cinder corrió fuera del palacio, perseguida por Levana, Kai y los guardias del palacio. Su pie de cyborg se rompió en las escaleras haciendo caer a Cinder, exponiendo sus partes de metal. Sorprendido, Kai recogió su pie. Ella fue enviada a prisión. Kai se rehusó a casarse con Levana pero dejo que Cinder sería enviada a la Luna En unos dias. Descubrir que Cinder es cyborg y una Lunar sorprendió a Kai, quien no sabía si su relación con Cinder había sido una ilusión, parte del glamour de Cinder. Cinder espero en prisión, y el Dr. Erland fue a darle una nueva mano y un nuevo pie. También la ayudó a escapar de la prisión de Nueva Beijing y encontrarlo en Africa lejos de Levana. El le dijo que ella era la Princesa Selene, la hija Lunar de la Reina Channary, y que Cinder debía estar en un lugar apropiado para una reina Personajes Personajes Principales * Linh CinderLinh Cinder * Principe KaiKaito * Dr. Erland * Reina Levana * Iko Otros Personaje * Linh Adri * Linh Peony * Linh Pearl * Linh Garan * Sybil Mira * Iko * Emperador Rikan * Chang Sacha * Chang Sunto * Konn Torin * Nainsi * Cress Darnel * Li * Fateen * Reina Channary * Reina Camilla * Presidente Vargas * Gobernador-General Williams * Primer Ministro Kamin * Primer Ministro Bromstad Título y Portada La portada del libro presenta una ilustración de la parte de una pierna con metal usando en el pie un zapato rojo, representando la pierna de Linh Cinder. El zapato se refiere a la zapatilla de la Cenicienta. La pierna se muestra un poco transparente, revelando una parte de metal que esta por debajo de la piel. Se refiere a la parte de metal que Linh Cinder tiene en su pierna. El título del libro vino como idea por el nombre de la protagonista, llamada Linh Cinder. También se refiere al título del cuento en el que esta inspirado. Recepcion La recepcion critica a Cinder ha sido positiva, con Los Angeles Times llamando al libro "fresco" y alabando a la protagonista. Publishers Weekly tambien hizo buena reseña del libro, diciendo que los personajes son "faciles de interpretar". Booklist llamo a Cinder un "nueva version de 'Cenicienta',”". El Wall Street Journal escribio que el libro era "lectura poco exigente y sorprendentemente de buen carácter". Kidz World dijo que Cinder era "una increible historia de amor que viene en pequeños pasajes secretos". Premios y nominaciones: YALSA Teens' Top Ten * YALSA Teens' Top Ten * Bank Street Best Children's Book of the Year * ABC New Voices Title * IRA Young Adult Choices * Arizona Grand Canyon Young Readers Master List * Capitol Choices Noteworthy Titles for Children and Teens * Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award * Florida Sunshine State Young Readers Award Master List * IL Abraham Lincoln High School Book Award Master List * Indiana Young Hoosier Award Master List * Maine Student Book Award Master List * Nebraska Golden Sower Award Master List * New York Charlotte Award Master List * Oklahoma Sequoyah Young Adult Book Award Master List * Pennsylvania Young Reader's Choice Award Master List * TN Volunteer State Book Award Primary ML * Tri-State Reviews Committee Books of Note - Master List Ediciones de portada Cinder (2012).jpg Cinder_Cover_France.png|Francia Cinder_hi-res1-678x1024.jpg|Republica Checa 8678.jpg|Bulgaria Cinder_hi-res1-678x102468567.jpg|Catalonia Trivia * Marissa Meyer tuvo una graciosa idea cuando estaba escribiendo el libro: si a Cenicienta se le había caído un zapato ¿Porque a Cinder no se le podia caer un pie?